stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Steven Quartz Universo
(ou apenas Steven) é o personagem principal da série. Steven é o filho de Rose Quartz, a ex-líder das Crystal Gems, e passa a viver com elas. Ao mesmo tempo que convive com a vida humana em Beach City, também convive com o mundo Gem, indo atrás de artefatos Gems, derrotando Gems Corrompidas e descobrindo sobre o passado das Gems do Planeta Natal, que tentaram colonizar a Terra. Aparência Steven tem baixa estatura, é robusto e tem pele clara com um cabelo encaracolado castanho escuro. Veste uma camiseta rosa claro com uma estrela amarela no meio, uma calça jeans azul e chinelos da mesma cor da camiseta. Embaixo desta, Steven tem uma pedra de quartzo rosa embutida em sua barriga, no exato local onde deveria ser seu umbigo. Personalidade thumb|left|200px|Um exemplo da personalidade amigável de StevenSteven tem uma personalidade amigável, sendo sempre carinhoso e solidário, apoiando e sempre tentando ajudar ao máximo os outros, um traço apreciado pelos moradores de Beach City. Ele ama aventuras e quer salvar o universo junto com as Crystal Gems, mesmo que ainda não tenha controlado totalmente os poderes de sua pedra, mas ele está sempre disposto a tentar dominá-los. Durante as missões, Steven é bastante agitado e ansioso, tentando sempre encarar o maior problema, mesmo que não consiga vencê-lo realmente. Mas isso pode ser contornado devido a seu jeito único de resolver problemas, eventualmente fazendo-os piores para, então, resolvê-los. Com o que ainda lhe falta em experiência e habilidade mágica, ele é bom em ser útil, otimista e confiante aos outros e a si próprio. Ele sempre tenta consertar os problemas antes de procurar por ajuda, abastecido por sua atitude sempre alegre, divertida, otimista, e sempre atrapalhada. Segundo Pérola, às vezes a personalidade de Steven lembra a de sua mãe, e que, até mesmo, às vezes ele se parece com ela. Ele raramente guarda magoas e não é discriminatório, nunca dando prejuízos a ninguém. Não importando a situação, ele sempre irá apoiar quem ama, mesmo que isso arrisque sua própria vida, e é sempre contra a violência. Como sua mãe, ele é muito carismático: acalmando os cidadãos de Beach City (em "Poder Político"), motivando seus amigos e seu pai a treinarem, e ajudando Pérola a lutar contra Sugilite (em "Treinador Steven"). thumb|200px|A reação de [[Steven após Lars chamar sua mãe de "esquisita".]] Em diversas situações, Steven mostra a sua vontade de querer ter conhecido sua mãe ou tê-la ao seu lado. Em "Leão 3", ele fica muito feliz ao encontrar a fita que sua mãe fez para a ele, revelando que, quando ele amar ser ele mesmo, seria ela o amando. Steven também pode ficar alterado caso falem algo ruim de sua mãe, como em "Lars e os Descolados", em que Steven fica furioso com Lars após ele chamar sua mãe de "esquisita". Em "Um Beijo Indireto", ele acaba desabafando seus sentimentos em relação a Rose com uma estátua de sua mãe, afirmando que queria tê-la conhecido. Steven acredita em todo mundo, assim como Rose Quartz, segundo Garnet. Ele acredita que todos têm uma chance de serem melhores, e ele mostra dar bastante apoio àqueles que ele acredita. Isso faz com que ele tenha uma paciência maior de explicar e ajudar ao se deparar com um problema sofrido por outra pessoa, como ocorreu com Peridot. Ele ficou muito decepcionado ao descobrir que Peridot ainda tinha planos de voltar para o Planeta Natal e entrar em contato com as Diamantes, pois ele achava que ela havia mudado de ideia após o tempo que passou na Terra. ("Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo") Steven tem uma grande sensibilidade em relação a destruição de gems, mesmo que sejam suas inimigas, semelhante à Rose Quartz, como ele foi contra que Bismuto usasse o Ponto de Ruptura e sua reação ao saber que sua mãe foi responsável pela "morte" de Diamante Rosa. História Habilidades Como metade Gem, Steven tem uma força física superior a de uma pessoa de sua idade, podendo levantar caixas e equipamentos grandes e pesados com facilidade; ele também pode usar poderes comuns das Gems, como invocar sua arma, se fundir, colocar objetos em bolhas ou se transformar. Porém, como ele também é metade humano, tais habilidades exigem de sua energia. Ser metade humano não é totalmente desvantajoso para ele, já que ele pode ser imune a armas letais para Gems, como o Desestabilizador de Gem, como visto em "Libertador". Os poderes de Steven estão ligados e são dependentes de suas emoções, geralmente sendo descobertos quando ele tem emoções fortes. Caso ele perca confiança em si, ele pode acabar não conseguindo mais usar algum poder, como foi o caso da saliva curativa. Em "Steven Voador", Steven descobre que precisa controlar suas emoções para poder controlar seus poderes. Habilidades Naturais thumb|200px|Steven usando sua bolha protetora com o escudo. *'Encapsular:' Steven pode colocar objetos e/ou pedras dentro de bolhas de cor rosa, semelhantes as de sua mãe. Conseguiu utilizar esta habilidade pela primeira vez em "Amigo Monstro", onde ele encapsula Centípoda. Além disso, Steven pode criar uma bolha gigante que fica em volta dele que é quase indestrutível. Visto em "Steven Contra Ametista", Steven pode a tocar e colocar espinhos em sua volta. Sua bolha é capaz de suportar um arpão atirado com grande velocidade, assim como a queda de uma máquina em cima dela. As únicas vezes que a bolha foi destruída foram em "Leão 2: O Filme" e "Aventura na Ilha", onde o Robô de Treinamento a destruiu com um tiro de energia; e onde foi estourando em uma queda. Como mostrado em "Na Bolha" também pode expandir sua bolha quando quiser, ela pode alcançar outros seres e coisas a distância como fez com Eyeball. *'Fusão:' Por ser metade Gem, Steven tem a capacidade de se fundir. **Steven pode se fundir com Connie para formar Stevonnie. **Steven pode se fundir com Ametista para formar Quartzo Fumê. **Steven pode se fundir com Rubi e Safira (Garnet) para formar Sunstone **Steven pode se fundir com Pérola para formar Arco-Íris Quartz 2.0 *'Invocação de Armas:' Steven pode invocar uma arma a partir de sua pedra: um escudo herdado por sua mãe. *'Metamorfose:' Steven pode modificar partes de seu corpo assim como ele todo também, a partir de sua pedra, tal poder que ele descobriu em "Dedos de Gato". *'Super Força:' Steven possui uma grande força herdada de sua mãe (natural para uma diamante ), ou seja, por ser metade diamante, possui grande força física superior a de um humano comum. **'Artes Marciais:' Foi mostrado em "Tigre Filantropo" que Steven pode usar movimentos de artes marciais enquanto lutava. Devido à sua força sobre-humana, esses movimentos podem facilmente ferir ou nocautear outros humanos quando usados por Steven. *'Durabilidade Sobre-Humana:' Como mostrado em "Steven Contra Ametista" e "Bismuto (Episódio)", Steven é mais durável do que sua fisiologia e estatura humana levariam alguém a acreditar. Baseando-se em sua natureza como um Gem diamante, seu corpo pode levar uma grande quantidade de dano, como visto quando a Ametista o empurra do ar para o chão da Antiga Arena Celeste. Ele é capaz de se levantar e continuar lutando apesar de sendo visto com roupas rasgadas, arranhões e contusões. Em "Bismuto", quando Bismuto jogou uma estátua de treinamento em Steven que bateu-o contra uma parede durante a luta, ele saiu com vários arranhões e não ficou gravemente ferido. Em "Aventuras com Distorção de Luz", a durabilidade de Steven permitiu que ele manejasse toda a força das viagens espaciais mais rápidas que as normais. Enquanto as outras Crystal Gems eram incapazes de manter suas formas físicas juntas, Steven não era apenas capaz de sobreviver, mas também não mostrava nenhum sinal interno ou ferimentos externos. *'Resistência ao Armamento Gem:' Como Steven é meio humano, ele é resistente ao armamento anti-Gem. Ele pode passar pelos campos de desestabilização amarelos usados na Nave Mão e pode agarrar a extremidade viva de um Desestabilizador de Gem e sentir apenas um leve desconforto. Não se sabe o que a exposição a longo prazo faria com ele. *'Inteligência:' Embora nunca tenha sido diretamente declarado, Steven é extremamente inteligente por si mesmo. Ele é soluciona problemas naturalmente, já que a maioria de suas primeiras aventuras dependia dele usando inteligência e criatividade para se livrar de problemas sem o uso de seus poderes. Durante grande parte das primeiras temporadas, sua inteligência foi ofuscada por sua imaturidade, algo que desapareceu à medida que amadureceu e mostrou o quão profundamente ele pensa sobre as coisas, particularmente o que aprendeu sobre Rose Quartz, embora ele tente ativamente não lembrar. Habilidades Únicas thumb|200px|Steven tornando-se mais velho por se sentir velho. *'Controle de Idade:' Como visto em "Tantos Aniversários", quando Steven fica abalado emocionalmente, isso pode afetar sua forma física, podendo ficar mais jovem ou mais velho. Por exemplo, se Steven se sentir velho, ele irá envelhecer a cada momento, mas se sentir mais novo, irá rejuvenescer-se. *'Controle de Queda:' Herdando esta habilidade de Rose, Steven pode ficar muito leve ao dar um pulo e depois controlar a velocidade em que ele vai cair, descobrindo esta habilidade em "Steven Voador". *'Fitocinese:' Assim como Rose, Steven pode plantar plantas vivas, como descoberto em "Steven Melancia". Suas plantas tem uma surpreendente força física e em conjunto deram um grande trabalho para as Crystal Gems e até mesmo conseguindo parar Malaquita por instantes. Steven também deu vida a Abóbora no episódio "Colheita de Gem". *'Saliva Curativa:' Steven herdou o poder de cura de sua mãe, com a diferença que o dele é na saliva e o de Rose eram em suas lágrimas. Com seus poderes de cura, Steven é capaz de consertar problemas humanos, como a miopia de Connie, e também consertar pedras, como consertou a pedra de Lapis Lazuli, Ametista e de Rubi (Olho) e também seu Ursinho Mestre de Cerimônias no episódio "Reencontro Monstruoso". **'Ressurreição:' Como sua mãe, Steven possui a capacidade de ressuscitar os mortos com suas lágrimas mágicas. O recebedor fica cor-de-rosa e ganha habilidades especiais, como a capacidade de conceder acesso à Dimensão do Leão através de seus cabelos. Dois casos conhecidos disso são o Leão e o Lars. *'Troca de Mente:' Como descoberto em "Super Ilha Melancia" e em "O Novo Lars", Steven pode trocar de mente com uma pessoa ou criatura enquanto dorme. Ele assume o corpo da pessoa, deixando-o apenas quando acorda. *'Telepatia Empática:' Em "Clube do Horror", Steven é capaz de sentir a presença do Monstro da Luz do Farol bem como seu estado emocional. No episódio "Chille Tid", é mostrado que Steven pode se comunicar com Gems através de seus sonhos. Steven fala com Lapis Lazuli mentalmente enquanto ele estava sonhando. Assim também visto em "Broca de Gems", onde ele se comunicou com a mente da Drusa desmaiando na broca de Peridot. Em "Entregas de Pizza da Kiki", ele ajuda Kiki na batalha contra seus demônios internos em seus sonhos. Esta habilidade vem principalmente à luz enquanto outros seres estão sob agitação emocional. "Entregas de Pizza da Kiki" mostra, com Kiki Pizza, que Steven também pode entrar nos sonhos de outros humanos, mas também que o uso repetido deste poder pode esgotá-lo fisicamente, já que dormir nesse estado parece não trazer nenhum benefício repousante do sono típico. Em "O Sonho do Steven", ele mostra um estranho desenvolvimento dessa habilidade, em poder subconscientemente ver através dos olhos de Diamante Azul, enquanto chora suas lágrimas. Isso pode até acontecer quando ele estiver acordado, se estiver próximo o suficiente dela, embora isso possa ser resultado dos poderes empáticos de Diamante Azul vistos em "O Julgamento". **'Transferência Mental:' Mostrado pela primeira vez em "Super Ilha Melancia", quando ele é capaz de tomar o controle de uma Melancia Steven. Steven é capaz de transferir sua consciência para outro ser vivo com quem ele tem uma conexão enquanto seu próprio corpo permanece dormindo. A mente verdadeira do corpo hospedeiro fica adormecida enquanto ele está no controle dela. A extensão total dessa habilidade é desconhecida. Em "O Novo Lars", Steven mostrou ser capaz de possuir alguém (neste caso, Lars) que ele pensa enquanto dorme. **'Ligação Mental:' Mostrado pela primeira vez em "O Sonho do Steven", Steven é capaz de ligar sua mente com outro ser. Esse poder permite que Steven sinta as emoções do alvo e veja o mundo através de seus olhos. Por exemplo, se o alvo estiver chorando, Steven também chorará, independentemente de seu próprio estado emocional atual. Quando Steven dorme, seu sonho será o que o alvo estiver olhando. Steven não tem que vincular de bom grado as mentes com uma pessoa para que esse poder funcione, uma vez que ele originalmente não sabia que sua mente estava ligada a de Diamante Azul. **'Projeção de Aura:' No episódio "Reunidos", enquanto sua mente estava ligada às Diamantes Azul e Amarelo, Steven foi capaz de manifestar e projetar uma poderosa aura rosa, que por sua vez as convenceu de que ele era verdadeiramente Diamante Rosa reencarnado. Isso é algo que apenas um diamante demonstrou ser capaz de fazer. **'Projeção Astral:' É mostrado em "Reunidos" que se Steven for nocauteado com força suficiente, sua mente entrará em uma dimensão astral enquanto seu corpo permanecerá em coma. Enquanto neste estado, ele não pode interagir ou se comunicar com ninguém no mundo físico, a menos que ele passe por eles. Não se sabe como Steven pode retornar ao mundo físico por conta própria. Steven usou essa nova habilidade para inspirar seus companheiros de equipe a continuar lutando e convencer as Diamantes a parar o ataque. Equipamentos *thumb|Steven acionando seu escudo.Escudo: A arma que Steven pode invocar é um escudo, a mesma arma de sua mãe. Ele o invocou pela primeira vez em "O Brilho da Pedra", após comer um biscoito gatinho. Embora ele não soubesse como controlá-lo, conforme o decorrer do tempo na série, ele consegue já ter um controle sobre ele, podendo invocá-lo quando quiser. Seu escudo é resistente, capaz de suportar um grande tiro de energia da Nave Mão, assim como protegê-los de vários tiros da Nave Gem. Steven também tem a capacidade de aumentar o tamanho de seu escudo. Como visto em "Amizade", se Steven usar o escudo várias vezes em um dia, ele perde toda sua energia, mas ele parece ter superado essa fraqueza, como visto em "Bate o Chicote", onde ele usa o escudo várias vezes sem se cansar. O escudo também tem propriedades reflexivas fortes o suficiente para refletir um laser disparado de um robonoide destruidor de varredura, como visto em "Descoloridas". **'Escudo de Projétil:' Steven, quando em grande emoção, pode jogar seu escudo como um projétil com grande velocidade e poder. Em "Amizade", ele arma um ataque à distância contra Peridot, atingindo-a na cabeça com precisão suficiente para temporariamente atordoá-la. Em "Bate o Chicote", Steven joga dois escudos de uma vez em uma luta com Connie. Como visto em "Steven Contra Ametista", Steven pode "bumerar" seu escudo de vários alvos, fazendo com que ele retorne à sua mão. Seu escudo também tem bordas afiadas e pode cortar substâncias tão duras quanto rochas sólidas antes de retornar a ele, atingindo a Ametista no processo, mostrando a crescente habilidade de Steven nessa técnica. **'Vibração de Escudo:' Em certas ocasiões, quando o escudo de Steven é atingido, ele emite uma vibração audível que desativa construções mágicas. Em "Gem Oceano", desestabiliza os clones de água de Lapis Lazuli quando uma bola de água atinge seu escudo. Também parece ter um papel breve em "Juramento à Espada", quando uma Holo-Pérola ataca seu escudo, e ele imediatamente a desativa (o mesmo som no primeiro episódio pode ser ouvido). **'Combate em Equipe:' Devido à estreita ligação que eles compartilham, Steven pode coordenar suas técnicas de escudo perfeitamente com a esgrima de Connie, como luta de contra-ataque para defender e atacar simultaneamente ou catapultar Connie de seu escudo para um poderoso ataque de espada. **'Dupla Empunhadura:' Como visto em "Bate o Chicote", Steven é capaz de manusear mais de um escudo. *'Bolha': Steven tem a capacidade de invocar uma bolha. Ele invocou pela primeira vez em "Amigos de Bolha", após tentar proteger Connie. Ela é invocada quando Steven necessita de se proteger, como visto no episódio mencionado, quando Connie ia ser acertada por uma pedra. A bolha é quase indestrutível, porém pode ser destruída com força física, como visto em "Aventura na Ilha". **'Espinhos:' Como mostrado em "Steven Contra Ametista", Steven pode transformar sua bolha de tal forma que pontas afiadas aparecem ao longo de sua superfície. Em "Reunidos", é mostrado que, quando cravada, a bolha pode derrubar Diamante Azul. **'Longo Alcance:' Steven pode esticar um lado de sua bolha em um pequeno túnel que a conecta a outra bolha. **'Expandir e Encolher:' No episódio "Na Bolha", é visto que a bolha pode se alargar. Já em "Pesadelo Hospitalar", ela pôde diminuir em poucos centímetros. **'Estalar:' Steven pode "estourar" sua bolha para derrubar os inimigos ao redor, como pode ser visto em "Pesadelo Hospitalar", onde ele bateu mutantes muito maiores de Gem estourando sua bolha. Sua bolha também aparece se ele for surpreendido, como visto em "Juramento à Espada", quando Pérola assusta Steven, ou se uma imensa pressão for aplicada à bolha, como visto em "Caçando Gems", quando o monstro da neve estourou a bolha de Steven por pisar nela. **'Durabilidade: '''A bolha de Steven é incrivelmente durável. No entanto, é melhor resistir a explosões curtas e estreitas de pressão, como ser atingida por um arpão, do que uma grande quantidade de pressão sendo constantemente aplicada sobre uma grande área da bolha, como em "Pesadelo Hospitalar", quando as Gems Mutantes acertam a bolha de Steven. A pressão faz com que pequenas ondulações se espalhem pela bolha, e em "Caçando Gems", quando o Monstro da Neve pisou em sua bolha com força suficiente para fazer com que ela perdesse sua forma circular e estourasse. Ela também é vista rachando no episódio "Dama de Honra" ao receber forte pressão da Gem corrompida Biggs Jasper. Relacionamentos 'Rose Quartz thumb|200px|Steven conversando com a estátua de sua mãe. Rose é a mãe de Steven, aonde os dois nunca se encontraram cara a cara. Mesmo não estando com ele, Rose é uma das pessoas mais importante na vida de Steven, a quem ele ama. Steven não sabe o que sentir sobre sua mãe, sendo muito difícil para ele enquanto todos a conheciam e a amavam. Como colocado por Steven em "Steven Voador", seus sentimentos por sua mãe são complicados. Apesar disso, Steven está disposto a defender sua mãe, como visto quando Lars a chamou de esquisita. Após os eventos de "Leão 3", aonde Steven descobre uma fita onde Rose diz que o amava e adoraria ser ele, Steven passou a amá-la e ter mais curiosidade de quem ela era. Como revelado em "Steven Contra Ametista", Steven reconhece que ele nunca vai ser igual a Rose, mas sim trabalha duro para se tornar um sucessor digno de seu legado. Steven se sente mal por Rose ter "dado sua vida" para ele nascer, mas omite este sentimento de todos. Exceto em "Curtindo Por Aí", onde ele revela sentir culpa e saber que as Gems também o culpa de certa forma por sua mãe não estar mais entre eles. Em "Terráqueas", ele diz que ninguém sente mais frustração que ele por não conseguir ser poderoso e habilidoso como sua mãe. Ao descobrir que Rose Quartz estilhaçou Diamante Rosa, a perspectiva de Steven sobre sua mãe mudou, se questionando o porquê dela fazer isso sendo que isto contradizia seus princípios. Greg Universo thumb|left|200px|Steven cantando com seu pai. Steven partilha com seu pai um grande laço paternal. Greg sempre o apoia emocionalmente, embora não queira estar perto da magia da pedra de seu filho e nem sobre magia Gem. Mesmo que não vivam juntos na mesma residência, Greg e Steven são bem próximos. Steven gosta das músicas de seu pai assim como sua mãe que são possivelmente os únicos a gostar delas. Os dois já tiveram conflitos, pelo fato de Greg ter mentido para Steven sobre ter quebrado sua perna. Pérola thumb|200px|Steven consolando Pérola. Pérola atua como uma mãe para Steven. Ela o ensina sobre os fundamentos que um Gem deve saber e sempre o protege de confusões, e também o apoia em suas ideias. Embora Pérola tenha quase matado-o algumas vezes, como em "Corrida Espacial", Steven não fica com raiva dela e a perdoa, por entender seus motivos. Eles já brigaram entre si em "Transportadores", por Pérola não acreditar que Steven viu algo no fluxo do transportador. Em "De Volta ao Celeiro", Steven mostrou ter orgulho do fato de Pérola ter lutado tanto para ser mais forte a cada dia, afirmando que era uma coisa incrível. Ametista thumb|left|200px|Ametista abraçando fortemente Steven. Ametista serve como uma irmã mais velha para Steven, eventualmente passeando consigo e o acompanhando em suas brincadeiras. Mesmo que Pérola a culpe quando Steven entra em confusões, ela inclusive, concorda em muitas vezes e não mostra se importar em relação a isso. Em "Um Beijo Indireto" foi mostrado que Steven se preocupa bastante com o bem estar de Ametista, já que estava com medo que ela caísse do penhasco que por fim acabou ocorrendo. Assim como as outras Crystal Gems, Ametista se preocupa muito com o bem estar de Steven, como muitas vezes ela fica preocupada quando ele está em situações de perigo, ou em "Libertador", que ela abraça fortemente Steven quando Jasper aparece. Em "Reformas", Steven passa a descobrir mais sobre a personalidade de Ametista, como descobre que ela não gosta de pensar sobre si mesma. Ele sabe que ela não gosta de falar sobre a sua origem, como o fato dela descobrir por Peridot que é um quartzo defeituoso. Garnet thumb|200px|Steven segurando o rosto de Garnet. Garnet atua como uma mentora a Steven, sempre o encorajando e lhe servindo de bom exemplo. Nota-se, também, que ele a respeita, como a Pérola e Ametista a respeitam. Visto que ele sempre a escuta, mesmo que ela não costuma falar muitas palavras. Além disso, ele costuma elogiá-la quando a vê lutando. Steven associa Garnet como uma mãe protetora que afugenta os bandidos, em "Jantar em Família". Após Steven descobrir que Garnet é uma fusão, a relação dos dois melhorou muito. Ele gosta de fazer perguntas de como é ser uma fusão à Garnet, como visto em "Ficando Juntas". Garnet é a Crystal Gem que mais menciona que ama Steven, tendo um grande amor por ele, assim como Rubi e Safira. Lars Lars constantemente importuna Steven, embora que Steven não se importe, de tal forma que ele o considera como um grande amigo apesar de tudo. Em "Visão do Futuro", Steven diz que a amizade deles é intensa, mas um pouco complicada. Sadie Ao contrário de seu parceiro de trabalho, Sadie se mostra amigável e considerável com Steven e sempre o apoia em suas ideias e aventuras. Connie Connie é o interesse amoroso de Steven. Ele a conheceu em um desfile de Beach City e os dois ficaram presos numa bolha em "Amigos de Bolha". Eles são bons amigos atualmente. Steven está sempre apoiando-a e os dois sempre se ajudam e protegem um ao outro em missões mágicas. Leão Encontrado no deserto no episódio "O Leão do Steven". Se tornaram amigos quando Leão salvou Steven. Leão parece compreender o que Steven fala, é um guardião enviado pela mãe do Steven, Rose Quartz pela semelhança na cor e por ele portar a espada de Rose, com padrões de rosa e vários outros objetos que lhe pertenciam como a fita de vídeo e sua bandeira com o símbolo de seu escudo. Steven Jr. Steven encontrou uma cabra da montanha no episódio "A Mulher Gigante" e o chamou de Steven Jr. Ele fala que Steven Jr. é como "seu filho". A última aparição da cabra foi em "Transportadores", onde mostra-se ele com os "netos" do Steven, indicando que o bode agora é pai. Centípoda Steven gosta bastante de Centípoda, em "Reencontro Monstruoso" Steven tenta cumprir sua promessa de reverter a sua forma corrompida, conseguindo curá-la parcialmente. Nesse mesmo episódio, Steven e Centípoda se comunicaram através de desenhos. Após Centípoda contar sua história e como foi corrompida na guerra, ela começa a voltar a sua forma corrompida. Atualmente está na Nave Gem, juntamente com sua antiga equipe, após Steven ajudá-la a voltar para lá. Mesmo em sua forma corrompida, ela demonstra agradecimento a Steven. '''Sugilite Steven parece admirar Sugilite pelo fato da mesma ser tão forte e também pelo fato de Steven ser muito apaixonado pelas fusões de Gems, visto que Steven ficou muito animado quando soube que Garnet e Ametista iriam se fundir e também quando ele avistou a fusão voltando para a praia. 'Peridot' Em "Transportadores", Steven demonstrou certo interesse pela vinda de Peridot, embora tenha se surpreendido com a reação negativa das Gems e com as atitudes frias da recém-chegada quanto às suas máquinas. Ignorando as ordens de Garnet, ele se apresentou à ela em "Ataque de Mármore", respondendo-lhe algumas perguntas sobre a Terra e fazendo-a acreditar que ele fosse pertencente à uma espécie infestante do Jardim de Infância, antes de ser salvo pelas Gems de ser esmagado por ela com um punho mecânico. Em "O Retorno", Peridot informa à Jasper sobre a estranha associação de Steven com as Gems, no que Lapis exige que ela não o machuque, tentando dissuadi-la de sua identidade Gem. Porém, ao tentar destruir o grupo com um disparo de sua Nave, no que Steven ativa o escudo de sua mãe para defender-se, ela passa a vê-lo como uma versão metamorfoseada de Rose, auxiliando Jasper em sua captura. Durante a queda da Nave, em "Libertador", Peridot escapa, dando início a uma longa caçada. Ainda assim, Steven não parecia vê-la como uma grande ameaça, usando de cumprimentos e piadas para lidar com ela em "Amizade", inclusive confiscando um de seus realçadores para impedi-la de fugir. Em "Pegar e Largar", Peridot rapta Steven para forçá-lo a consertar o Transportador Central da Galáxia Warp, no que é capturada pelas Gems. Curioso para saber mais sobre "O Feixe", ele a liberta de sua bolha, descobrindo, para sua surpresa, sua baixa estatura, chamando-a de um "irritado pedaço de torta". Peridot foge pelo Templo e se tranca no banheiro, passando, a partir daí, apenas a presença de Steven devido à sua postura amigável com ela. Com isso, ela decide revelar detalhes sobre a fusão monstruosa no núcleo terrestre unicamente para ele, acreditando que seu conhecimento sobre a rotina terrestre poderia ser útil. Após convencê-la a aceitar o apoio das Gems, Steven, enquanto auxilia na construção da broca, tenta tornar a permanência de Peridot na Terra mais aceitável, oferecendo-lhe presentes e detalhes do entretenimento terrestre. Ele a ensina sobre música e canto, surpreendendo-se com o furto do Comunicador Diamante em "Mensagem Recebida", ficando triste pela confiança perdida antes de recuperá-la ao ver Peridot defendendo o planeta dos interesses de Diamante Amarelo e a introduzindo nas Crystal Gems. Em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Steven compreende melhor Peridot ao ouvir seus registros no gravador, percebendo o quão difícil, ainda que necessário e construtivo, fora para ela entender um pouco sobre o funcionamento da Terra, de seus habitantes e das próprias Gems. Vestimentas Curiosidades * ".]]Na mudança do piloto para a série, Steven sofreu poucas alterações: **A remoção do anel de ouro em torno de sua pedra. **Mudança na cor dos cabelos, que eram pretos e passaram a ser castanhos. *Steven é canhoto. *Sua personalidade e seu nome são baseadas no irmão de Rebecca Sugar, Steven Sugar. *Adora cantar com seu ukulele, o mesmo instrumento que Rebecca toca. *Steven é o único Gem que não tem o mesmo nome e o mesmo tema de cores que o de sua pedra. *Ele já foi um lutador de luta livre chamado Tigre Milionário, junto com Ametista, que era Onça Púrpura, no episódio "Tigre Milionário". *Steven tem poderes curativos herdados de sua mãe, porém ele não conseguiu usá-los por um período até "Reencontro Monstruoso", devido aos acontecimentos de "O Hóspede". *Em "Tantos Aniversários", sua forma adulta se assemelha à do irmão de Rebecca Sugar, Steven Sugar.thumb|Steven no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)".]] Atualmente, ele consegue controlar melhor o seu escudo do que ele controlava antes. Nas primeiras vezes em que ele usou seu escudo, ele só conseguia ativá-lo uma vez e de vez em quando, mas atualmente ele consegue ativá-lo quando quiser. *Steven é o primeiro Gem que tem a capacidade de se fundir com seres humanos. Ele pode se fundir com Connie e formar Stevonnie . *Ele parece sempre ver o lado bom de todo mundo, como sua mãe, pois pareceu positivo quando Peridot apareceu pela primeira vez, enquanto tiveram dúvidas sobre as intenções dela, simplesmente perguntou na expectativa de ela responder, e mesmo após ela tentar esmagá-lo e após a discussão dela com as Crystal Gems, quando ela veio a Terra ele tivera a expectava de que quando ela chegasse ela visse como as pessoas são legais e não machucasse ninguém, e mesmo após ela tentar aprisionar e destruir sua família, em "Amizade" ele a cumprimenta e pergunta "Tenha um ótimo fim de semana" *Steven parece não entender que as Gems do espaço matariam ele e as outras Crystal Gems na primeira chance que tivessem. *Matt Burnett afirmou no Twitter que, se Steven fosse sempre retirar-se para a sua pedra, ele morreria e seria incapaz de se regenerar. No entanto, ainda é desconhecido se ele estava falando sério sobre isso ou não (como Matt tende a responder perguntas que podem ser potencialmente relacionadas ao enredo com piadas). *Como visto em "O Aniversário de Steven", Steven "parou de crescer" quando tinha 8 anos, como visto no álbum de fotos de aniversário de Greg. *Segundo Ian Jones-Quartey, para que ele nascesse, Rose usou sua habilidade de metamorfose para formar um útero nela mesma. *O aniversário de Steven é no dia 15 de Agosto, a mesma data de Steven Sugar. Por isso, Steven é do signo de leão. *Durante a série, Steven demonstrou saber tocar um grande número de instrumentos, como seu ukulelê, violão, piano, guitarra e bateria (uma de suas versões em uma linha do tempo alternativa em "Steven e os Stevens"). *Em "Festa do Kevin", Kevin diz que achava que o nome de Steven fosse Clarêncio. Galeria Referências en:Steven Quartz Universe es:Steven pl:Steven tr:Steven Kuvars Universe Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Gems Categoria:Homens Categoria:Diamantes Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Crianças Categoria:A a Z